Forever Stars
by Sofia Potter-18
Summary: A campainha soou arrogantemente... Harry atira a mochila sobre o ombro e pisca o olho a uma garota. Hermione empina o queixo e aperta os livros contra o peito.
1. Apresentação

* * *

**Resumo: **A campainha soou arrogantemente... 

Harry atira a mochila sobre o ombro e pisca o olho a uma garota.  
Hermione empina o queixo e aperta os livros contra o peito.  
Draco revira os olhos e muda de direção quando uma "fã" se aproximava.  
Gina esgueira-se por entre a multidão e posta-se ao lado da porta.  
Rony bufa resignado e ergue o corpo.  
Luna sorri sonhadora e brinca com o colar.  
Cho abana a cabeleira negra e coloca o melhor sorriso sedutor.

... mais um ano letivo pela frente.

* * *

**Personagens:**

**Hermione Jane Granger**

**Idade:** 17 anos

De origem pobre, mas digna de um cérebro aguçado, Hermione conseguiu dar vida ao seu sonho: estudar na High School Season através de uma bolsa de estudos.

Não tem medo de fazer frente aos _amiguinhos _da classe alta e é orgulhosa demais para admitir-se apaixonada por um deles.

Neste último ano, Hermione aprofundará os laços de amizade com Gina Weasley, sua nova companheira de dormitório. É também neste ano letivo que Hermione provará o sabor da traição e da humilhação.

**Harry James Potter**

**Idade:** 18 anos

Harry é o típico moço que adora paquerar as garotas do colégio… todas menos uma. Com Hermione, a troca de _flertes_ casuais são como tiros ao alvo.

No entanto, não se envolve em nenhum tipo de relacionamento desde o ano passado, e, desconfiados de que Harry finalmente desencalhou e se apaixonou, os seus amigos propõem-lhe uma aposta imprevisível. Hesitante, Harry decidiu aceitar, para, então, depois de um beijo forçado e indesejado, perceber, tarde demais, que as conseqüências provocaram grandes estragos no que toca ao coração.

Neste último ano, Harry descobrirá que a maior felicidade está, e sempre esteve, apenas a um passo de si.

**Draco Malfoy**

**Idade:** 18 anos

De família rica e esnobe, Draco não suporta jovenzinhas frívolas que enchem o saco até rebentar. E, numa tarde terrível – quando é informado acerca da perda do bracelete de capitão para Harry Potter –, acaba por perder a paciência e insultar grotescamente uma garota que tentava atrair a sua atenção. Nesse instante, conhece, então, a pequena Weasley, que se atreve a dar-lhe um sermão de missa cantada sobre os bons modos.

**Gina Weasley**

**Idade:** 16 anos

Odeia quando a abordam como uma criançinha ingênua somente por causa da sua idade. No entanto, Gina Weasley é muito mais que uma garota de dezesseis anos. Sossegada e misteriosa, ela oculta impecavelmente a fera que vive dentro de si… até entrar no mesmo dormitório que a inteligente Hermione Granger e ser desnudada pelo olhar perspicaz da morena ou, até cruzar-se num dos corredores do colégio com Draco Malfoy…

**Rony Weasley**

**Idade:** 18 anos

Rony é o cara que, se não existisse, teria de ser inventado.

Atualmente, vive planejando um jeito de conquistar uma loirinha… Contudo, ironicamente, ela já está fisgada há muito tempo.

**Luna Lovegood**

**Idade:** 17 anos

Estranha para uns, admirável para outros, Luna Lovegood possui, sem dúvida alguma, o seu próprio estilo de vida.

Por vezes, chega a freqüentar o circulo de amigos de Harry, com o privilégio de passar alguns momentos na companhia de Rony.

Divertida, ela percebe as atitudes exageradas e "anormais" do ruivo, mas, entretanto, comporta-se contrariamente, fingindo nada perceber, esperando ansiosa por um momento romântico – que, ao que parece, está muito longe do começo.

**Cho Chang**

**Idade:** 18 anos

Ex-namorada de Harry Potter.

Até hoje não aceita a realidade: Harry não a quer mais no seu caminho.

Cho tornar-se-á uma garota má e obcecada.

* * *

**Advertências:**

A fic contém personagens originais, mas são apenas secundários. Caso algum venha a ser importante na história, eu o coloco aqui e aviso pra vocês darem uma passadinha no perfil.

A fic é totalmente UA, universo alternativo, portanto, é normal os personagens estarem um pouco modificados.

Outra particularidade é o fato de a história possuir momentos NC ou lemon... Contém momentos... digamos... intimos, entre duas pessoas... sim... só entre duas pessoas, porque não faço questão de colocar algo como "menáge à trois"!

E agora, quanto aos conflitos entre os casais... aff... espero não ter de passar por algo parecido... eu odeio isso e posso perder a cabeça...

* * *

**Para finalizar...**

O primeiro capítulo virá assim que estiver concluído. Entretanto, pra quem quiser dar uma espiadinha nas fotos dos personagens, passa na floreios e borroes, a fic está por lá também...

Até mais!


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

O silêncio reinava no pequeno bairro de casas geométricas, acopladas em linha reta e iluminadas pela luz fraca da lua. Os relvados, ora esverdeados, ora amarelados por falta de água, acompanhavam a velha estrada que desaparecia depois de uma esquina não muito afastada.

Basicamente, apesar de bem cuidada e sossegada, Hill Drive era uma zona pobre num beco sem saída, ocupada por famílias carentes e poupadas, desde bebês a idosos, onde fulano conhecia fulano.

Hermione, conhecida pela "garota de cérebro aguçado" ou simplesmente por Mione, vivia juntamente com a mãe numa das casas com sótão há dezessete anos. Até tempos atrás, quando conseguira ingressar na High School Season, aquele fora o seu único lar. Mas, através das raras bolsas de estudos que eram aceitas e empregues pela direção, Hermione realizara o seu sonho e entrara num dos colégios de melhor reputação, num dos mais dispendiosos e tivera de aprender a lidar com a idéia de possuir um segundo teto. Obviamente, a bolsa cobria somente os estudos e oferecia o dormitório, deixando à responsabilidade dos pais as despesas nas necessidades pessoais ou qualquer outro tipo de necessidade do aluno. Com a mãe viúva e desempregada, Hermione tivera o bom-senso de arranjar um part-time como baby-sitter nas férias de verão. Ao fim de cada mês, guardava todo o dinheiro acumulado e, em geral, sobravam sempre algumas libras para comprar roupa nova antes de fazer as malas e partir. Agora, se tudo corresse dentro da normalidade, seria o seu último ano na Season, pelo que mais tarde teria dezoito anos e habilitações suficientes para procurar um bom emprego, antes de poder concorrer à faculdade.

* * *

Hermione despediu-se pela última vez da mãe emocionada, sorrindo e acenando com a mão, enquanto o comboio começava a deslizar vagarosamente, largando uma nuvem de fumo negro atrás de si. Não deixou de acenar até perder de vista a silhueta elegante da Sra. Granger. Por fim, quando o comboio atravessou o túnel escuro, Hermione recostou-se contra o assento e respirou fundo, ciente da ansiedade que invadia o seu corpo esbelto. 

Em breve, muito em breve, estaria de volta ao seu segundo lar, repleto de alunos excitados com novidades para contar e ouvir, cochichando pelos corredores e salas, como sempre acontecia quando um novo ano letivo estreava. De repente, o sorriso diminuiu. Hermione não tinha muitos amigos em seu segundo lar. Na verdade, ninguém lhe ligava nas férias ou a convidava para sair, nem uma única vez. Apesar de reagir com indiferença, à dura realidade a machucava e muito. Pensou em Harry e sentiu-se ainda mais deprimida. Viviam discutindo e trocando pedras um com o outro. Ele nunca lhe sorria de verdade, apenas sarcástico, irônico, perverso. Ela amava-o tanto que chegava ao ponto de responder no mesmo jeito, de dar o troco na mesma moeda. Riu baixinho de si mesma, recordando alguns episódios absurdos… Realmente, os dois chegavam a ser patéticos.

Com um breve suspiro, Hermione contemplou o próprio reflexo na janela ao lado. As bochechas coradas contrastavam com a cor pálida do seu rosto, os cabelos estavam mais claros e bonitos, ela realmente estava bonita. Soltou outro suspiro incontrolável. Como estaria Harry? Era sempre um suspense antes de voltar a vê-lo. Os cabelos rebeldes e despenteados. Os olhos verdes e intensos. Não havia como negar. Sentia saudades.

* * *

– Fico em baixo! – a voz de Rony invadiu o dormitório com um beliche ao canto. – Nunca na vida voltarei a dormir em cima! – concluiu ele, adquirindo um ar dramático. 

Estava na entrada do vestíbulo, ao lado da porta aberta, com Harry logo atrás. Ambos traziam uma bagagem na mão.

– Sei… – Harry tentou solidarizar, mas a lembrança da imagem patética de Rony caindo em câmera lenta agarrado ao travesseiro enquanto sonhava não lhe permitia ser lá muito convincente. Entretanto, Rony pareceu não perceber o tom dividido do amigo, pois seguiu em frente sem nada protestar, pousando a mala no meio do caminho e acomodando-se sobre a colcha azul.

Ia ressonar, adivinhou Harry. Eram nove horas da manhã e às duas da tarde, depois do almoço, havia a tal reunião de boas-vindas no Grande Salão, onde todos tinham de marcar presença obrigatoriamente. Harry sabia as palavras de cor e salteado, de trás pra frente, de frente pra trás. Sempre o mesmo discurso monótono. Poderia adormecer como um calhau, mas acordaria com um torcicolo tão horrível que não conseguiria levantar-se ou sair do lugar. Por isso, entendia perfeitamente porque Rony preferia dormir agora e não lá mesmo.

Bem, contudo, ele não estava sonolento, e achava-se capaz de aturar duas horas maçantes. Precisava apenas descansar um pouco. Fechou, então, a porta. Os ruídos vindos de fora cessaram.

– Harry? – Rony irrompeu de repente, com um olho aberto. – Sua mãe não pediu pra ligar assim que chegasse?

Harry respirou pesado. O maldito celular ficara no carro.

– Não esqueci. – alguns segundos se passaram enquanto tentara decidir-se. – Meu celular tá no carro. Volto já.

Rony, pelo visto, já adormecera.

* * *

Após ter subido a enorme escadaria da Season, com uma mala em cada mão, e recuperar o fôlego, Hermione reuniu toda a coragem e caminhou pela entrada adentro. 

Do lado esquerdo, no centro da parede lisa, pendia um grande painel dourado. Ali, entre outras informações, encontrava a localização do seu dormitório, bem como a planta do colégio de dois andares térreos e outros três para cima. Para os novatos, aquilo era um autêntico talismã.

Pousando uma das malas no chão brilhante, Hermione percorreu os olhos pelo papel amarelado, procurando o seu nome.

GRANGER, HERMIONE – QUARTEL GRYNFFINDOR, ALA-ESQUERDA, DORMITÓRIO 02 (companheira - Weasley, Ginevra)

Os seus olhos continuaram descendo, buscando o famoso nome, até que o encontrou.

POTTER, HARRY – QUARTEL GRYFFINDOR, ALA-DIREITA, DORMITÓRIO 11 ( companheiro – Weasley, Ronald)

Hermione não compreendia como aqueles dois conseguiam ficar sempre juntos quando ela sempre ficava com uma parceira diferente. E, neste último ano, caíra com Gina, irmã de Rony.

Resignada, pegou a mala, deu alguns passos e parou subitamente. Achava desnecessário percorrer todo o curso normal para chegar ao Quartel, que, ainda por cima, situava-se nos confins do terceiro andar. Iria por um velho atalho de confiança. Sim… poucos os conheciam.

* * *

– Gina Weasley? 

A ruiva, de cabelos compridos, virou-se com duas peças de roupa na mão para a jovem alta e esbelta. Era Hermione. Hermione Granger, sua nova companheira de dormitório.

– Eu. – ela confirmou com um leve movimento de cabeça. – Você é Hermione, certo?

Hermione entrou e acenou brevemente.

– Certo. – pousou as bagagens e sorriu. – Sou Hermione.

Gina sorriu de volta. Então, fez um gesto com a mão na direção do beliche.

– Escolhi a de cima. – encolhendo os ombros, ela concluiu: – Sou mais leve.

Hermione teve ímpetos de gargalhar, mas pareceu-lhe pouco indulgente.

– Eu prefiro a de baixo. – ela disse com sinceridade. Viu Gina menear, antes de girar nos calcanhares e colocar as roupas no closet.

– Seu último ano? – perguntou ela, pegando agora um par de calças Jeans.

– Sim. – Hermione sentou-se no pequeno sofá rosa. – E o seu?

Gina olhou-a sobre o ombro. Por um momento, Hermione julgou ver insegurança e desconfiança nos olhos azuis.

– Penúltimo.

Hermione calou-se. Ficara evidente que Gina se perturbara com algo e ela não queria aborrecer a sua companheira logo no primeiro dia de convivência. No entanto, Gina irritou-se ainda mais com o seu silêncio. Pegava as roupas com brusquidão e arrumava-as no closet com violência. Que havia de errado?

– Pensando na minha idade? – Gina questionou de súbito, abrupta.

A morena arregalou os olhos.

– Eu… O quê?

– Suponho que você tenha deduzido a minha idade depois de eu ter dito que estava no penúltimo ano... – ela riu amargamente. – Seria mais fácil se eu tivesse dezoito anos, não seria?

Hermione levantou-se de um pulo. Não podia acreditar. A garota era uma fera autêntica… por causa da idade!

– Deus! Não sou preconceituosa quanto à idade. – afastou uma mecha castanha da testa nervosamente. Sábia, continuou: – Na realidade, gostei tanto de você... me calei porque achei que você estivesse irritada com algo. – respirou fundo e terminou: – Não quis aborrecê-la.

A expressão do rosto de Gina suavizou-se como que por magia. Corou, envergonhada com o seu comportamento impulsivo.

– Desculpe… – fez uma pausa. – Entendi errado o seu silêncio. Pensei que…

– Pensou que eu não queria falar mais por você ter dezesseis anos. – completou Hermione sem grandes cerimônias.

Gina corou até à ponta do nariz.

– Normalmente, é o que acontece. Tratam-me como uma criança estúpida!

– Então… – Hermione sorriu marota. – Considere-me anormal!

As duas acabaram rindo, fortalecendo laços inseparáveis a partir daquele momento, no primeiro dia.

– Ah!! – Hermione quase berrou. Baixou a voz, como se tivessem partilhando um segredo. – Não pense que me engana… Você é uma ferinha brava!

De novo, elas gargalharam, desta vez tão alto que alguém incomodado acabou dando um murro na porta do dormitório.

Gina arqueou uma sobrancelha, divertida, olhando Hermione na expectativa. Então, abriu a porta bem devagar, pondo a cabeça de fora com cuidado. Viu a cabeleira negra de Cho Chang a afastar-se.

"Vadia!"

– Da próxima… – ela gritou-lhe. – Bate com a cabeça!

Cho lançou-lhe um olhar venenoso e seguiu em frente.

– Vou à biblioteca. – Hermione informou depois de Gina fechar a porta. – Quer algum livro?

– Ainda não.

* * *

Harry praguejou baixinho enquanto corria para as escadas com o celular na mão. Começara a chover. A chover bem. Era preciso ter muito azar. Agora, estava todo ensopado! Até pingava quando, finalmente, chegou à entrada da Season. 

As miúdas pareciam consoladas com a vista monumental da camisa molhada colada ao peitoral. Com certeza não se importariam de tirar-lhe a roupa encharcada e aquecê-lo inteirinho!

Pôs o celular no bolso e caminhou apressado, ignorando os olhares cobiçosos. Não tinha tempo para flertes, pois estava molhado até os ossos.

Carregada de livros, Hermione saía da biblioteca. Mal tinha colocado um pé de fora, mas, mesmo assim, alguém conseguiu esbarrar-se contra ela com tanta força que os livros acabaram voando das suas mãos, enchendo o corredor com um som ensurdecedor.

Confusa e perturbada até o fundo da alma, Hermione abaixou-se, completamente alheia à identidade do rapaz que também se abaixara, apanhando os livros. Estava tão preocupada por recuperar o controle da situação que não fez jus quando pingos de água começaram a cair em cima das folhas dos livros abertos.

– Desculpe… – pediu uma voz demasiado rouca. Ou seria ela escutando mal?

– Não faz mal! – disse muito rápida e desajeitada, continuando a pegar os livros sem olhar à sua volta, não entendendo, portanto, os olhares invejosos que as garotas lhe atiravam com intensidade.

De repente, ela viu as mãos masculinas imobilizaram-se.

Harry não havia reparado em quem colidira tal era a pressa. Mas, agora, reconhecendo instantaneamente a voz feminina, fazia uma pequena aposta sobre quem seria. Por isso, ele ergueu o rosto lentamente, a água deslizando do cabelo até a face.

**Continua...**

* * *

Oi. Aí meu primeiro capítulo e tá betado! Minha beta JessiPotter. As coisas vão esquentar conforme os capítulos... E eu tenho muito planos em mente... Muitos mesmo! Mas, que acham que vai aconter com esses dois agora? Espero que tenham gostado e comentem, claro. Beijo, até mais! 


End file.
